When Two Alphas Collide
by Panthr
Summary: When Massie meets a new friend at Saks, she begins to fear that this girl is a true alpha and might be a threat to her.
1. Shopping at Saks

Massie Block was in New York City, looking for the perfect dress to wear to the OCD auction, which was obviously being hosted at the Block Estate (again).

"Just one more block and we're at Saks," Massie informed her driver, Isaac.

"If you need to go somewhere else or need me for some other reason, just call me," Isaac replied, proudly holding up his new Blackberry Curve (a birthday present from Massie last month).

"I'm here!" Massie grinned. She had seen the most _perfect _dress in the Saks catalogue. "Thanks, Isaac." She patted him on the back.

"See you later, Mass," Isaac said.

Massie did her signature supermodel-posture-perfect strut until she reached the formal dress section. Ah, it was there, in all of its glory. It was right in front of her, the perfect dress for the auction. It was deep but not dark purple, Massie's signature color. It was silk and went to her knees. It had gathering at the chest and a gold and diamond broach at the center of the gathering, and spaghetti straps. She checked the label. It was a Diane von Furstenberg original! She just _had _to have it. She searched for one in her size, zero.

There was one left in her size! She reached for it quickly, in case someone else needed it. Suddenly there were two pairs of hands, on opposite sides of the hanger.

Massie looked up to see a beautiful brunette girl with wide-ish aqua blue eyes about her age glaring at her. She was dressed in skinny True Religion jeans, a white Ralph Lauren short-sleeved ruffled blouse, and red Tory Burch flats. Her chocolate brown hair was straight, and went to her ribs. It was held back with a brown Coach Logo headband.

"Umm, excuse me, but I saw this dress first," the girl blurted out.

"Umm, excuse me, but I _need _it!" Massie fired back.

"Well, so do I!"

"Why is your reason more important than mine?" Massie questioned.

"I am wearing it to a charity auction for my new school!" the girl answered.

"I am wearing it to _host _a charity auction for my school," Massie replied.

"What school?" the girl asked.

"Octavian Country Day, in Westchester," Massie explained. "Every year my family hosts the OCD charity auction on our estate."

"OCD is my new school!" the girl said.

"Well, there's only one dress, want to do rock paper scissors?" Massie suggested, knowing she was great at that.

"No, you can have it. It's great that you're hosting the auction," the girl said. "What grade are you in?"

"Eighth," Massie told her.

"Same!" the girl said.

"Cool, well I'll see you on Saturday at the auction," Massie said.

"Since we're going to have classes together, what's your name?" the girl asked.

"Massie, Massie Block," she replied.

"Well I'm Briana Collins," the girl said.

"Wait, does your dad own Collins Cosmetics? Like, the organic makeup company?" Massie asked.

"Yup, my father is Greg Collins. He opened the company last year." Briana explained.

"Ehmagawd, I bought the first lip gloss at the Westchester Mall from that brand. My father, William Block, is the most successful and trusted doctor in Westchester." Massie bragged.

"Wait. You're William Block's daughter, Massie? I heard about you… you were a model in Teen Vogue last year!" Briana raved.

"Oh, really? Yes, I remember that. It was one of my favorite photo shoots," Massie said nonchalantly.

"Want to shop together? I'd like to have someone to talk to at school, so I don't seem like an LBR," Briana confided. "Because I am so nawt!"

"Okay, I'll help you find another dress."

Massie thought, _This girl has Pretty Committee potential. She is probably DANCE. _Dance was the new acronym Alicia had come up with it stood for: Designer (Clothes), Alpha, Nice (to the PC, like nawt a backstabber!), Cool, and Elegant.

But there was something Massie saw in this girl that she did NAWT like.

She had alpha potential. Not like alpha as in- in with Massie and the PC, but alpha as in she might start her own clique!

And so the warning sign flashed silently through Massie's amber eyes.


	2. Texts and Memories

Massie pulled out her new iPhone 3G to text Dylan, Alicia, Claire, and Kristen about her new friend and her great shopping day. She had nicknamed Briana Bri. She had helped Bri find a dress that looked great on her. They picked a soft fuchsia silk tea length dress with a crinkly skirt part. The dress was softly dusted with gold shimmer. They paired it with gold Jimmy Choo heels. For Massie's shoes, they had picked gold gladiator sandals by Coach Shoes.

After finding the perfect auction outfits, they were picked up by Isaac (who was impressed by Briana's friendliness) and went to Pinkberry for fro-yo.

After that, they went into Sephora and each purchased a makeup kit. Then, they went to Tiffany and got platinum friendship necklaces. Bri's was a heart/lock. Massie's was a diamond-encrusted key. They had totally hit it off. They came up with inside jokes, tried on clothes, and ate fro-yo. What a good day! Massie felt almost as close to Briana as she did to the PC.

She began to write the text message:

**Dear Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire,**

**I had an ah-mazing time in NYC. Found the perfect dress (D. von F.) and shoes (Coach). Of course, had 2g2 Pinkberry! ******** Also, I made a new DANCE friend in Saks. Met her fighting over dress! OMGLOL! Details at Friday Night Sleepover. Her name is Briana. She will be auction and is going 2 OCD this year. Dad owns Collins Cosmetics. Hit it off. Wish u guys could have been there, ah-mazing time! What r u up 2? **

**Heart,**

**Mass-a-Million**

Massie was glad to talk to her BFFs. She just knew they would like Bri too.

_'Cuz your hot 'n your cold_

_Yes then you're no_

_In then you're out_

_Up then your down_

_Your wrong when it's right_

_It's black then it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_Kiss we make up_

That was Massie's ringtone. She had gotten a text from Kristen. It said:

U should invite Briana to Friday Night Sleepover

Heart U 2,

Kris

Massie considered it. She liked the idea. And shouldn't the PC get to know a new possible member before the public?  
Massie created a new text:

**Dear PC and Bri,**

**In four days I am having my Friday Night Sleepover! **

**PC, I wanted u 2 get 2 know my new friend Bri.**

**Bri, u'll heart the PC!!**

**This is my first ever (Drum roll plz) potluck sleepover! Each sleepover member brings a delicious dish for us. This is gonna be delish! **

**Heart,**

**Massie**


	3. Friday Night Sleepover

Kristen arrived first at Massie's potluck sleepover. She rang the doorbell, which echoed through the giant house. Massie opened the door after a few seconds.

"Hey!" Massie greeted her. Kristen was carrying Vera Bradley night owls duffel.

"Uh… did you get the note about the potluck?" Massie questioned.

Kristen replied, "Yup. It's in my bag, and it's a surprise!" She grinned.

"Cool," Massie said. "Well, come in! I've got everything set up."

"Wait…" Kristen looked like she was thinking. "Why did you get the door? We always just go up to your room."

"Bri doesn't know that. And how am I supposed to know who's at the door?" Massie snapped.

"Who put peas in _your _mashed potatoes?" Kristen blurted out.

"I'm sorry," Massie mumbled. "I have something to tell you. But you can't tell _anyone, _nawt even Dylan, especially nawt even Alicia!"

"You know you can trust me, Mass," Kristen said supportively.

Massie leaned in to whisper to Kristen. "I'm afraid Briana is an alpha."

"_What? _You have to be an alpha to be Massie Block's friend, and so what the heck is wrong with that?" Kristen questioned.

"No, I mean like, 'I got my own clique' alpha," Massie explained.

"Ah," Kristen replied. Then, she looked taken aback. "Wait, so you feel threatened by her?"

Massie breathed a sigh of relief. She thought Kristen was upset that she had semi-referred to Kristen as just a member of a clique. "No, but I think she has a bit of stray in her. Like, you can't just be a cool person in a clique; you have to be the head. I mean, I think that's what she wants- to be alpha of her very own clique. But, no I guess I don't feel threatened, I just want the best of the best to be in the PC, and Bri's got potential." Massie felt a little empty. She had never confided her insecurity in someone before, except Bean, and maybe Claire once or twice. But, she knew Kristen wouldn't turn on her. It was better Kristen than Alicia, anyway.

"It's okay, Mass. I'm actually glad you told me. Let's show that Bri that the PC is the best and to be a member is to have a privilege," Kristen said proudly.

Impulsively, Massie gave Kristen a hug. _What a night, and it just started! _Massie thought.

Kristen smiled. "Let's go inside."

They walked up the stairs, and went into Massie's bedroom. They called it the I-Pad. It was all white, except for the royal purple sheets, pillows, and new fuzzy throw rug.

"What did you get for the potluck?" Kristen asked.

"I had Inez make homemade low-cal stuffed soft pretzels."

"Dylan will be ecstatic," Kristen joked. They giggled. She set her duffel next to her leopard-print sleeping bag.

The doorbell rang. Alicia was there.

"Hey, Leesh!" Kristen and Massie said at the same time. "Apple-C!" they said. "Double Apple-C!" They cracked up.

A few seconds later, Dylan showed up. "Hey guys!" she greeted.

"Hey Dyl!" everyone said.

After Massie told them what her dress looked like, and that they would have to wait until the auction to see it, Claire came up on the steps with them.

"Hi Claire," Dylan said.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Claire said. She pushed her white-blond bangs back behind her ear.

"S'okay, Briana still isn't here!" Massie said with an eye roll. Suddenly she looked startled. "I forgot to tell her what time the sleepover was!" She pulled out her iPhone quickly and speed-texted Briana.

**Hey Bri its Mass sleepover now sry I accidentally 4got to tell u sleepover time!**

So they chatted in the living room until Briana arrived.

"Hey Massie!" Briana jogged over to hug her. "Hi everyone, I'm Briana but you can call me Bri." She said welcomingly.

"I'm Claire, and they're…"

"Alicia."

"Dylan."

"Kristen."

"Cool," Briana replied.

"Ooh, let's do ratings!" Massie blurted.

"Does Bri know how to do that?" Alicia mumbled. Massie found it obvious that Alicia was jealous that Briana had a better outfit than her.

"Yes, I do, Uh-lee-shuh," Briana fired.

Alicia smirked. "Me first!" she said.

Massie announced, "Alicia is wearing a white sequined wife beater with navy and white striped Ralph Lauren boxer shorts. Her glossy black hair is straightened, and her deep brown eyes sparkle. I give her a 9.1. Without her beauty it would be an 8.5."

"Ah-greed," the PC said.

"Yeah, cute outfit." Briana said. "Me next!"

"Briana is wearing a Vera Wang mint green silk mini-dress with relaxed cute heather grey leggings. Her chocolate brown hair is in spiral curls and her fresh manicure is a nice finishing touch. 9.4."

"9.5!" Dylan said.

"I say 9.6!" Kristen blurted out.

"Going once, going twice," Claire joked. "It's sold to the lady in the aqua polka dot silk sleep set! Oh, and her dark blonde hair is up in a low ponytail."

"9.3." Massie offered.

They nodded.

"Dylan: she is wearing a black silk Calvin Klein night gown with puff sleeves. Her gorgeous red hair is in a side braid. 9.6. Dylan deserves 10 gossip points for highest initial rating." Massie announced. Alicia pulled out her Palm Centro and entered Dylan's gossip points.

"Massie-I'll announce," Alicia said. "Massie is wearing zebra print silk sleep pants and for a pop of color, a red henley. Her brown hair is in a ballerina bun and her amber eyes are dusted with silver shadow. I say 9.8."

"Ah-greed!" they all said.

"Now Claire," Massie suggested.

"Oh, that's okay!" Claire smiled.

Massie looked at Claire's blue and pink flannel plaid pants and pink tank top. "Well, I would give you an 8.5. Not bad for Gap."

"Accepted!" Claire blurted.

Massie suggested they take their snacks out onto the table in her room. They ended up with: Massie-Stuffed Pizza Pretzels

Claire-Gummy Mix

Alicia-Spanish Organic Chocolate

Dylan-Sushi Platter

Kristen-Homemade Snack Mix

Briana- Cookie Assortment

Massie's mom, Kendra, knocked on the door and came in with a cooler. "Here's some Evian, Diet a&W, Fresca, and Fruit2o."

"Thanks Mom," Massie said.

"Is this your new friend?" Kendra asked.

"Yes, I'm Briana. You must be Mrs. Block," Bri said.

"It's nice to meet you. Well, I'm going to the spa." Kendra said dismissively. She left and closed the door.

"Let's play truth or dare." Alicia suggested. "Dare me!"

Claire said, "I dare you to totally prank call Josh Hotz."  
Alicia pulled out her Palm Centro. She punched in Josh's number and clicked block caller ID. "It's ringing," Alicia mouthed. Then in a shrill voice she said, "Hey, is Josh there?" Pause. "It's…Carrie Randolph." Pause. HeyJoshwhat'supit'sCarrieIjustwantedtosingyouasong!" Pause. "RomeotakemesomewherewecanbealoneI'llbewaitingallthere'slefttodoisrunyou'llbetheprinceandi'llbetheprincessit'salovestoooooreeeeybabyjustsaaayyes. Sodoyousayyes?" Pause. "Imeandidyoulikemysongsillygoose?" Pause. "Ohokayhaveafunshower!"

They laughed. "That was humiliating! How many gossip points do I get?"

"One hundred," Massie replied.

Alicia added on the phone.

"We need to make Briana a gossip points section," Massie instructed. Alicia did.

"Truth," Briana blurted. "But I want gossip points, and you can't tell anyone."

"Okay. Just tell us something and I'll tell if it's approved." Alicia said.

"I maxed out my AmEx when I first got it three years ago." Briana said.

"Un-approved." Alicia replied.

"Okay… well can you ask me later? I can't really think of anything."  
Alicia replied, "Don't lie to me."

"Fine." Briana thought. "I switched schools because this girl totally ruined my life. Her name was Crystal. Every day she would give me dirty looks and she made up like 20 bad rumors about me and I got mad at her and poured spaghetti on her head and she threw sushi at me and I started the biggest food fight like, ever. In the middle of the Eleanor Roosevelt Institute dining hall! I got fro-yo on the walls of the most prestigious school in New York City so the headmaster was really ticked off. I was expelled because I ruined a De Vinci original…"

"Approved!" Alicia said. She seemed to be adding gossip points to Briana's total, but really she did something totally different…


	4. Alicia's Plan

Alicia's plan had been executed with brilliance. She grinned to herself. She only hoped Massie would never find out.

The auction would be starting in about three and a half hours, so in a half hour, she, Claire, Kristen, Dylan, Massie, and Bri (ugh!) would be getting ready together. Oh, Alicia couldn't stand Bri! With her happy-go-lucky-everyone-will-love-me attitude, her independent aura, and her beauty, Alicia was almost threatened. Not that she'd admit it to herself or anything like that…that would be crazier than Jessica Simpson having black hair! It just couldn't really be pictured right.

Alicia was used to always being the most beautiful girl in the room; she knew she was even prettier than Massie. Alicia had the beauty and popularity to be an alpha. Once she had tried it, but it didn't go over so well. Way down in her heart, Alicia was sick and tired of answering to Massie. She had to work for years just to be a beta to Massie and then all of a sudden Bri prances into the picture in her Jimmy Choos and can just be Massie's new best friend? Alicia found it absolutely ridiculous. Maybe now that Bri was in the picture, Alicia could take over the Pretty Committee and Massie would be too busy with Bri to be so alert about it all…

Alicia put on her new Juicy Couture sweats and went out onto the steps of her Spanish-style mansion, waiting for her driver, Dean, to pick her up in the limo.

When he pulled up and she got in, her Palm Centro began to play Love Lockdown. She had just gotten a text from Josh. It said:

Hey Leesh I can't believe that new girl! Have u heard yet?

Alicia smiled sheepishly. She couldn't believe her master plan to ruin Bri secretly actually worked. She had pretended to give Bri gossip points, but really she had texted Olivia, Strawberry, Kori, Josh, Cam, Derrington, Josh, Kemp, and Plovert under a blocked number and said:

**Hi, I'm Briana Collins and I am gonna go to BOCD and there are a few things I must cover to you: One-don't treat me like an LBR! Just because I have to wear Pull-Ups at night doesn't mean I'm a loser! Two-I think u r delicious Kemp. Saw u when u were asleep last night. You have quite climbable trees. Three-donations are appreciated. I would like some Chanel lipstick, Cottonelle toilet paper, and a big kiss from Plovert at the auction. I will be wearing a pink dress with gold shimmers and I have brown hair and gold heel shoes. Don't speak, just kiss me! And please tell all your friends so they will know the real me! **

Alicia giggled at the memory. She had to do something about Bri! Sure, it was extreme and sounded stupid, but hey, Josh believed it! And he was smarter than Olivia, Strawberry, Kori, Kemp, and Plovert, so they would probably believe it. As for Cam and Derrington, they didn't know Briana anyways, so what would they do?

Besides, wasn't she helping Massie by eliminating the competition?

[This was mostly an explanation chapter about chapter 3]


	5. The END

When Alicia got back from the bathroom, four angry girls in designer pajamas (and Kuh-laire!) were glaring at her.

"Uh-lee-shuh!" Massie snapped. "I just got a forward while you were in the bathroom! _Some_body spread a text about Bri. No one else knows her but _us, _and _we _were in here!"

"OMG Mass, I so did NAWT do that! I am shocked that you'd even think that." Alicia sulked.

"Its ok, Leesh. Everyone gets jealous _sometimes." _Bri smirked.

Claire, Kristen, and Dylan gaped.

"Me? Jealous of _you? _Nuh-uh. You're a TOTAL wannabe LBR." Alicia dissed.

"ME? Look at YOU! At least MY afterschool hobby isn't kissing Massie's butt."

"Well," Alicia smirked. "_You _can kiss _this!"_ She grabbed one of Dylan's sushi rolls and threw it in Bri's Estee Lauder covered face. It hit her SMACK in the nose!

"Oh no you dizn't!" Bri declared. She grabbed Claire's gummy bowl and poured all the gummies on Alicia's head.

"Cam gave me those before we broke up," Claire sulked.

"SERIOUSLY, at a time like this all you can think of is _Cam?" _Dylan blurted. "Get a life! He is SOOOO over you, okay?"

"Just like _you're _over sumo wrestler weight?" Claire said rudely. She knew Dylan wasn't fat but she deserved a verbal slap.

"I am SOOO out of here!" Kristen said as she grabbed her Puma duffle bag.

"No, Kris, stay. Dylan, Claire, Alicia, and Bri," Massie said calmly. "GET THE HECK OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!"

And just like that, World War III began.


End file.
